


Help me

by aphrodite161701



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite161701/pseuds/aphrodite161701
Summary: Searching for an AU story
Kudos: 2





	Help me

Hi, I'm looking for an AU story of Olicity. Felicity is married, she meets Oliver in a hotel where she is in seminary. They will see each other in several hotels in different cities for a year. If anyone remembers this story thank you for help me.


End file.
